Spanish Utility Model No. 8600785 of the same applicant describes a known sealing device that includes an improved rim profile by which tubeless tires can be fitted in motorcycle wheels provided with spokes. This is achieved by providing external peripheral fluting located at the profile center which define edges that have an elastic belt sealingly fitted thereon. Communication to the exterior of the tire of wheel via the sealing device is sealed through the spoke tensioning nut heads.
Although the sealing device disclosed in prior Spanish Utility Model No. 8600785 attempts to overcome the problems associated with bicycle tubeless tires or wheels, the disadvantages of such sealing devices are that, to be operative, either perfectly finished rims or types of rims obtained by welding the ends to close the ring had to be used. Otherwise, air leakage tended to occur.